


Jurassic times call for Jurassic measures

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena Luthor, Bad Puns, Dinosaurs, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Jurassic World, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kara Danvers, did I mention dinosaur puns?, dinosaur puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena is a famous actress and today is the day that she dies. Well, at least on camera. Lena's working on an untitled dinosaur movie and as she's filming the scene where she gets eaten by a giant water dinosaur, her superhero girlfriend keeps swooping in to save her forgetting that it is all just for show. Except maybe this time it isn't.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 237





	Jurassic times call for Jurassic measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancient_Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Assassin/gifts).



> This was written for [Jordan](https://twitter.com/K_McGrath_Queen) on Twitter in regards to this [tweet](https://twitter.com/marvelbones/status/1266594072774533120). Since only two people donated, I will be individually writing one-shots for you if you do! Since the Minnesota Freedom Fund is no longer in need of donations, you can donate to anywhere on this [website](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#donate).
> 
> This got way deeper and way longer than I originally intended haha so enjoy. Also if there is any confusion, Lena is an actress, Kara is still a journalist and Supergirl, and J'onn (John) is the director of the movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer, I also know nothing about how movie sets work and I wrote a lot based on what I saw in [this](https://youtu.be/UuwaXgbC4-8) video. 
> 
> The story is based on the prompt given to me by Edgar (though I changed it up a little bit if you don't mind):  
> Lena is an actress and Kara is Supergirl. Lena goes to shoot Jurassic Park and when she falls from the crane Kara has to keep reminding herself that Lena is fine and not in any danger and is just doing her job. The director keeps getting annoyed with Kara because Kara keeps dropping in to catch Lena after about 5 feet of the drop. Kara is sentenced to not be allowed to watch and hast to go sit in Lena's trailer.

Lena took a deep breath as she prepared for the big dramatic scene she was doing today. She was on set for her latest film, an untitled project about dinosaurs, and today was the day she was filming her death scene.

She looked up at the giant crane with a slightly nervous, but excited grin. The director, a man by the name of Mr. John Jones, told her what to do and how the shot would play out as she nodded in understanding.

John yelled, "action!" as she ran into the frame, no harness on, and the camera panned around her to the other characters. As this was happening, the stunt crew ran up and attached the wires to her harness as the camera focused back on her once more.

Lena was fully in her role now as she frantically waved her arms around, "well don't just stand there you little—," and suddenly she was being flung backward and up into the air by a stunt crew member pressing the button off camera.

The crane dangled her by her upside-down as she screamed, imaging she was being attacked by giant flying dinosaurs. Lena thrashed as she saw the green screen mat come closer and closer. When she was about 5 feet from the mat, she tensed her body, ready to be slowly lowered down by the crane when suddenly the air was whooshed out of her lungs. She felt her body collide with something solid as the sound of snapping wires filled her ears.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the crest of the house of El. Lena instinctively relaxed at the familiar uniform, hand coming to press against her girlfriend's solid chest.

"Kara, darling, not that I don't love it when you rescue me, but I was in the middle of filming," Lena said, pressed her lips to Kara's ear so that the hero could hear her over the whipping wind around them.

Kara finally looked down and noticed that Lena was indeed in costume with the remnants of the wires still hanging from the harness.

"Oh Rao, I'm sorry. I was doing patrols around the area and I heard you scream and your heartbeat was elevated and I just assumed. I didn't even think to check. I'm so sorry," Kara replied as she stopped flying away from where she thought Lena was in danger and just hovered in the air.

"It's alright babe, but just try and remember I'm not in any real danger and I'm perfectly safe despite what my heartbeat is telling you," Lena reminded her as she cupped Kara's cheek gently.

Kara nodded as she turned around and flew Lena back to the set. She touched down and set her girlfriend down from her bridal carry with a small sheepish grin.

Turning to the director, she made her apologies as he was slightly bothered that the hero interrupted a perfectly good take. John was a nice man and masked his annoyance easily, but accepted the Kryptonian's many apologies.

"Have a good day Ms. Luthor," Kara nodded to Lena before shooting off into the sky. Supergirl had to maintain a professional relationship with Lena due to the fact that to the media, famous actress Lena Luthor was dating Pulitzer-prize winning journalist Kara Danvers.

"I know she's a superhero and all, but damn did she ruin a perfectly good scene," John huffed under his breath.

"She just thought I was in danger is all. I spoke with her and she said it would not happen again," Lena reassured John before he nodded and left to make sure all the wires were reset properly.

'Take 2', Lena thought as she took a deep breath. She waited as they hooked new wires to her harness as she ran back into the frame again.

"Well don't just stand there you little—," Lena shrieked in character as she was being yanked backward by a 'dinosaur'.

"And cut," John yelled as Lena was gently lowered back to the ground.

"I'm cutting this scene up in case Supergirl decides to make another surprise appearance," John said as Lena suppressed a smile at the mention of her super-powered girlfriend.

They raised her on the crane, wires attached to the harness hidden beneath her clothes. She looked down at the small green screen padded mat that lay atop a large green screen mat flat on the ground. She flipped upside down as John yelled, "action!"

Lena let out a terrified scream as she felt the crane drop her, her heart plummeting as she heard the wind rushing around her. she let out an 'oof' as she landed perfectly safe on the mat as John yelled "cut!"

"Perfect Lena, that was a good shot right there," John praised her as Lena smiled, still high from the adrenaline rush.

"You ready to get dunked into a water tank now?" he asked her as Lena nodded with a determined grin.

Lena was always one to do her own stunt work if permitted. She knew she was perfectly safe and she trusted the crew and their wiring to keep her alive. She knew one Kryptonian that would be very distraught if she were to actually die. Plus, Lena knew if something were to go wrong, she always had her own Super to save her.

They gave her a short break as Lena sent a quick text to Kara telling her that she had finished filming the drop scene and that Kara had nothing to worry about. The blonde sent her a thumbs up emoji followed by the heart emoji. Lena knew that she was still out on patrol given that her text contained no words. Kara typically only texted in pure emoji when she was patrolling as it was too distracting to text any more than that, but she always made time to answer Lena back as quickly as she could.

Lena returned to where the giant water tank was set up as she could see the crew members in special diving suits and others rigging up the underwater cameras.

She chatted idly with a few of the camera people before she was informed they were ready for her. The crew hooked the wires to her harness hidden under her clothes as they made sure she was securely attached to the crane.

Lena felt herself being raised again when John yelled, "action!"

The brunette felt the air rush out of her lungs as the wind carried her scream across the movie set. Before she knew it she felt the prickling sensation of the ice-cold water hit her like a slap in the face. For a second Lena forgot to breathe. She was normally a professional on set and never had any issues filming scenes, especially stunt ones. Hell, Lena's ran on rooftops, drove a motorbike through crowded streets on a high-speed chase, and even jumped out of a goddamn airplane. A little bit of water shouldn't phase her.

Except that it does.

Lena was brought back to the present as she was yanked in and out of the water face first. She realized that her eyes had been closed as she was falling and she wretched them open only to squeeze them tightly shut again as saltwater stung her eyes. She flailed her arms in terror, trying to mask the fact that real panic was bubbling up inside of her. The crew held her under the water for a few seconds before pulling her back out and repeating it. All unaware that her frenzied movements were not her acting, but genuine fear.

She was held underwater one more as she braced herself to be yanked back up again. She could hear the crew members yelling, "swim, swim, swim," to her but the voices were sounding farther and farther away.

The sound of the crew drowned out as she was overtaken with old memories. Memories of Iris folk songs by the lake and picnics filled with laughter and fun. Then… there was nothing, just still water and the last place she saw her mother laugh or smile. The last place she ever saw her mother alive.

Lena's lungs burned as she felt frustrated tears prickle behind her eyes and the need for oxygen increased. She willed her arms and legs to kick her up to the surface, she was an actress for god sake, she could do this. Why wasn't the crane yanking her up anymore? She's surely been underwater for longer than 1 minute at this point, right?  
  
Except, why was she not moving? Could no one sense the real panic she was feeling? What if this is where she died? What if this was her fate? Just like her mother, leaving her most precious treasure behind. To Lena, that was Kara. Lena couldn't hear the crew screaming at her to swim anymore, just the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted out of the water by strong familiar arms. Once Lena's head breached the surface she let out a sputtering cough before sucking in a lungful of air. She felt herself being whisked away as the water splashed loudly behind her in the distance.

Lena felt herself being wrapped up in powerful arms as she shivered violently not only from the cold but from the fear of almost drowning. Kara was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Lena felt the Kryptonian wrap her red cape around her wet form.

Kara stroked her hair as she began to sing a quiet Kryptonian lullaby in her ear. Kara always sang it when Lena had her panic attacks and it always seemed to make her feel at ease. Today was no different as Lena felt her shivering recede as she buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck, basking in her warmth.

Lena heard Kara sing the endings of the lullaby as the blonde pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm here my love, it's okay," Kara whispered as Lena realized that the water on her cheeks wasn't just from the tank but also her tears.

The actress wiped her eyes on Kara's cape as the hero gave her a fond smile at the child-like gesture.

"You don't have to go back Lena," Kara whispered as she stroked Lena's wet hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "If you explain to them that the water triggers your panic attacks I'm sure they can just edit you in and it'll be fine," Kara continued as she held Lena close to her body to warm her up.

Lena shook her head against Kara's neck as she placed a kiss to her pulse point, "I have to go back. I can't run away. I can't be the coward that Lillian says I am."

Kara rubbed Lena's back and rested her chin on Lena's wet hair, "you won't be coward if you go back. Also, Lillian is a bitch and a pathological liar. Anything that comes out of her wretched mouth, especially about you, is 100% false. You're the bravest person I know, Lena Kieran Luthor. I'm sure if you go back they'll be understanding. If not, they'll have Supergirl to answer to."

Lena felt the hero's shoulder's tense in anticipation and protectiveness as Lena reached around to press her hand between the Kryptonian's shoulder blades. Kara instantly relaxed at her touch as she buried her face in Lena's damp hair.

"I've made my mind. I'm going back," Lena said, her determined voice back and Kara knew that she couldn't argue with her. "Though, I would like to have you there behind the camera if you're not too busy?" Lena asked shyly as she pressed her cheek to Kara's warm neck.

"I'm never too busy for you, _zhao_ ," Kara whispered against Lena's head as she pulled back to tilt Lena's chin up towards her and gently wipe the water and tears from Lena's face. "I will always have your back, I promise," she vowed as she cupped Lena's jaw before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the actress's cold lips.

They spent a few minutes just exploring each other's mouths before Lena broke the kiss and they just breathed each other in. They rested their foreheads against one another as Lena basked in the warmth that was her Kara.

"We should head back," Kara whispered but made no move to shift Lena into a bridal carry to fly her back to the set.

Lena nodded as she pressed one last kiss to Kara's lips before taking a deep breath, "okay, I'm ready."

"I'm so proud of you," Kara said softly as she pressed her lips to Lena's forehead before shifting the smaller woman in her arms. She bent her knees then took to the sky in the direction of the movie set.

Back on the set, everything was chaotic as everyone tried to figure out of Lena was okay. They had assumed that the streak of red and blue that had whisked the brunette actress away had been Supergirl, but they were worried about their star actress.

"Oh thank god you're airtight," John sighed with relief once Kara touched down with Lena in her arms.

Kara lowered Lena to the ground as the actress adjusted her still damp clothes and nodded. "Thank you for the concern, but I am alright now. I would like to continue if you do not mind," Lena said, voice all business though Kara could still hear the lingering fear in her voice.

The blonde reached down to give Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze then quickly let go before anyone could see.

The director noticed the movement but chose not to say anything as he eyed Lena with concern and a knowing twinkle in his eye. John was about to ask if she was sure, but he saw the determined look in her eye and he knew that she was serious.

"Alright everyone, reset!" He yelled as he waved his hand around and the crew scrambled to get everything back in place.

He turned back around to Lena and informed her that they already had a little footage at the beginning of her being yanked up and down so they only needed a take of her being yanked then dropped into the water.

Lena nodded in agreement before turning back and gesturing to Kara who was still standing behind her, "I would also like Supergirl to be behind the camera while I film this scene."

The director typically didn't allow outsiders to watch, but John could tell Lena wasn't asking so he just nodded and gestured for Kara to follow him.

"Hey Lena, what do you call a group of singing dinosaurs?" Kara asked as she turned around and walked backward after John.

Lena cocked her head to the side as she waited for Kara to tell her the answer.

"A **tyranno** -chorus!" Kara yelled shooting her a shit-eating grin paired with finger guns.

Lena couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic snort and cackle which earned her quite a few stares but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The actress loved how Kara always managed to make her smile at any moment. Lena grinned to herself as she already felt lighter knowing that Kara was right there. She steeled her features as she took a deep breath, heart rate steady and calm.

She was hooked up to the wires again and raised on the crane. She saw Kara give her a thumbs up as her girlfriend got smaller and smaller until she looked like just a little ant on the ground.

Lena took in a lungful of air before she felt herself being dropped again. She screamed but she no longer felt the panic inside of her; it was almost like the joyous cries you hear on a roller coaster. Lena reminded herself that she had to act panicked as she was, after all, about to be eaten by a giant water dinosaur.

Finally, the crane raised her about five feet above the tank and released her harness. She let out an ear-splitting scream that had Kara wincing with her super sensitive ears.

Lena landed in the water with a splash as she heard the crew around her yelling, "that's it! Up, up, up, swim, swim, swim!"

This time, the actress kicked up as she used her arms and legs to breach the surface. She vaguely heard the director yell, "Cut!" before the entire set erupted in cheers. Kara was instantly by the side of the tank holding out a hand for her to take.

Lena smiled as she caught her breath, taking Kara's hand and letting herself be pulled up out of the water tank. The crew instantly surrounded her, pushing Kara aside as Lena's personal assistant Jess handed her a maroon big bath towel.

"Well done Lena!" John congratulated her once she wrapped herself up in the towel, Kara moving to stand behind her.

"Just doing my job," Lena gave him an exhausted smile as he gave her a pat on the arm.

"This was your last scene, so you can wrap for today. Go take a rest, maybe have Supergirl fly you home? You deserve it," he squeezed her arm with a soft smile before giving a nod to Supergirl who stood behind her and walked off to do his other tasks of the day.

Once he was out of sight, Lena, Kara, and Jess walked back to Lena's trailer. The actress told Jess that she could handle packing up herself with the help of Supergirl. Jess trusted both of them so she nodded and thanked Lena before heading out.

Once they were alone in the trailer, Lena shrugged off the towel and her wet clothes as Kara dug through the drawers to find Lena something warm and preferably less drenched than her current ones.

"I **dino** what to tell you, but that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Kara grinned as she pulled out a pair of dark grey sweatpants with the CatCo logo on the side that once belonged to her.

Lena rolled her eyes at the bad dinosaur pun but couldn't help the smile that overtook her features, "thank you, darling."

Kara grabbed Lena's very loved MIT shirt from back in her engineering days to add to the stack of comfortable clothing. She lastly pulled out her own worn NCU sweatshirt that Lena stole and never gave back. Not that Kara minded anyway. She loved seeing Lena in her clothes.

Lena had changed into clean undergarments as Kara handed her the dry clothes to slip on. Lena smiled in appreciation as she pulled on the comfortable clothing.

Once Lena was changed she plopped down on the couch with a loud moan and practically sunk into the cushions.

Kara laughed at how boneless Lena looked as she settled on the couch next to her. Lena immediately gravitated towards Kara's open arms as she sighed with content when they closed around her.

"I know you've heard it a lot, but I'm very proud of you today, _zhao_ ," Kara whispered as she pressed a kiss to Lena's slightly damp hair and then rested her cheek against the wet locks.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena replied with a sleepy smile as she settled further into Kara's embrace.

"We should get you home before you fall asleep in this trailer," Kara laughed as she shifted to stand.

Lena whined as she fixed Kara with a look that reminded her of a pouty toddler.

Kara couldn't help but laugh at her expression before it turned into a devious smirk, "well Jurassic times call for Jurassic measures."

The actress groaned at yet another bad pun before they dissolved into giggles when Kara started to attack her with tickles.

Kara grinned as Lena threw her head back and laughed when Kara's slender fingers danced across her ribs.

"Okay, okay I yield, I'm getting up now," Lena wheezed between laughs as Kara finally stopped her assault. "Why do you have so many dinosaur puns?" Lena asked as she let herself be pulled up from the couch by Kara.

"I'm not **saur** -ee I about all the vast amount dinosaur puns I have. I know you think they're **ptero** -bill," Kara grinned as Lena facepalmed and shook her head.

"God, you're such a little weirdo you know that?" Lena laughed as she worked to gather her things and lock up the trailer for the night.

"Yeah but I'm **your** little weirdo," Kara grinned as Lena gave her a fond smile.

Before opening the door to her trailer to go outside, Lena leaned forward to kiss the tip of Kara's nose.

Lena giggled as Kara went cross-eyed to look at her nose where Lena's lips were a few seconds ago. The actress shook her head as she opened the trailer door and held it open for Kara to follow.

"My puns might be bad, but nothing will ever **tricera** -top that ass," Kara grinned cheekily, giving Lena's ass a playful slap. Lena let the trailer door slam shut, mouth hanging open in shock at Kara's bold statement.

"K-Supergirl!" Lena hissed as a few crewmates turned to look at them due to the loud sound she had just made.

Lena felt the tips of her ears go almost as red as Kara's cape. Meanwhile, Kara followed behind her, head thrown back in a laugh, blonde hair cascading down her back like some sort of goddess.

Even Lena had to admit, Kara Zor-El Danvers sure was a sight for **saur** eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a one-shot of your choice, please consider donating! Remember, black lives matter and ACAB. Thanks for reading this lil one-shot!
> 
> *Zhao means love in Kryptonian
> 
> I'm not sorry about the number of dinosaur puns I slipped in here haha. I hope y'all understand them at least.


End file.
